The Shooting Star
by skyfire101
Summary: Kagome sighed as she looked at the shooting star, gripping the shikon jewel. "Sometimes I just wish we could start over Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled. She gasped as the Shikon began to glow. Kagome was envelpoed in a thick smoke. "Whats happening?" was the only thing she had time to think before she blacked out. A/N:Kagome is taken back to the day she and Inuyasha met, what will happen?
1. After the Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever, so please no flames.

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

_**My unhelpful and sometimes sarcastic comments **_

After the Final Battle

It was after the final battle, and Kagome had just shot her Sacred Arrow at Naraku. Kagome watched as the evil hanyou dissolved, and Miroku suddenly froze. She watched as the perverted monk looked at his 'wandering hand', his eyes wide. "It's gone" he muttered dazedly, "It's really gone".

Sango looked over at his hand too, and with happy tears running down her cheeks hugged him. It wasn't long before…

Slap

Whack

Kick

"MIROKU!"

"Well, the peace didn't last that long" muttered Shippo. Kagome smiled, and as she collected the chunk of tainted Shikon Jewel as purified it. Inuyasha looked at the jewel as Kagome put the whole thing together _**a/n: they got the shards from Kouga, and Kohaku**_. The teenage miko handed it to the hanyou and said "Here, take it". With a heavy heart Kagome left the scarred battlefield, with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha blinked, and looked at the Shikon No Tama. He realized that no good would ever come of it _**a/n: no duh!**_ and he chased after Kagome. He smelled the salty tang of her tears, and she said "Will you become a full demon?" He slowly shook his head, and took her hand.

"I thought I needed to be more powerful, and after Kikyo I didn't care what happened, I thought I didn't have anything except my pride _**a/n: I dunno if I got this right. **_But after I met you, I had something to protect. Also, I just realized that Kikyo was using me, for protection, and to get rid of the Shikon Jewel. She never loved me, but you," here the hanyou looked into her eyes _**a/n: Keep in mind that this is one of his **_**very**_** rare tender non-prideful moments,**_ "You l never cared what I was. You embraced me for what and who I was, unlike Kikyo who tried to change me. Kagome I just realized that I love you".

He looked at her, fearful for a rejection, but instead she hugged him, and he put the Shikon Jewel in her hand. Kagome smiled at him, and they walked off together into the sunset.

But meanwhile…

A woman with long billowing black hair, and eyes as black and hard as coal watched the two walked off. She smiled evilly, and watched as the two separated to go to bed. She waited until they drifted off to sleep, and then…

_**Hey guys, bwahahaha cliffhanger. I thought I might as well considering how tired I am, so voted on the mystery woman's name, Kurami (meaning dark beauty), Kanika (meaning black cloth), or Leiko (meaning arrogant). Well, please R&R, and remember, please be kind in your criticism, it is my first fanfic after all. **_


	2. The Wish

_**A/n: Hey guys, I hope you like the next chapter. On with the story!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

The Wish

The woman swept towards the sleeping form of Inuyasha, and sprinkled sleeping powder on his nose. She smiled, thinking _'Now, I'll turn the half-breed and the miko against each other just like Naraku did with the undead miko and the half-breed 50 years ago. But this miko has more faith in the half-breed than the last miko; I'll have to start small. The sleeping powder will last a week, 2 weeks at the most'_. She gathered Inuyasha up, and put him in a hollow tree, she then smiled, and her body shifted to look like the inu hanyou.

The next morning…

Kagome yawned and stretched, stiff from sleeping on the ground. She looked over at the sleeping form of Shippo, and shook him gently saying "Shippo, time to get up". The kitsune's eyes opened slowly, and he rubbed his eyes. "Oi, wench" came the harsh voice of 'Inuyasha', "Cook breakfast, will ya". Kagome looked up startled by the imposters tone, and was suddenly glaring at 'him'.

"Sit! I'm going home". As Kagome walked off the imposter remembered to 'sit' just in time. She would have to be careful about Kagome's sit command for Inuyasha. As it started to get dark Kagome said goodbye to the Inu gang minus 'Inuyasha' (she was still ignoring 'him') and jumped down the well.

Kagome felt the familiar blue aura surround her, as she traveled back to her era. As she climbed out of the well she noticed all of the light indicating that it was day was gone, and she opened the door. She walked the short stretch from the well to her house, and walked in. She noticed the note on the kitchen table, and looked at it, it said:

Dear Kagome,

We have gone to visit your Aunt Gin, and will be gone for 2 or 3 days. There are lots of leftovers in the fridge, and if you get lonely, call your friends from school, or go see that lovely Sango girl you're always telling me about.

Love,

Mom

Kagome blinked, and went up to her room. After she got ready for bed she opened her window and looked up at the stars. She remembered the way Inuyasha had spoken to her; it had hurt more than usual because she had thought it would be different after the final battle. She gasped a she saw a shooting star in the sky. _'I'll make a wish'_ she thought. Unbeknownst to her, the Shikon jewel shone a lavender-pink.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the shooting star, gripping the Shikon jewel. "Sometimes I just wish we could start over Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled. She gasped as the Shikon began to glow. Kagome was enveloped in a thick smoke. "What's happening?" was the only thing she had time to think before she blacked out.

_**A/n: Was the story ok? I might alter the actual first episode thing in the next chapter ok? And I will also step up the rating because of past Inu's mouth. Well he did basically raise himself, didn't he? So can you blame him for his language. Btw, thanks panda for being my 1st person to R&R. Sayonara! **_


End file.
